


Dumb and Dumber

by Mianxxi55



Category: I.O.I (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/F, High School, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later that night the whole Hanlim school learned something.</p><p>One, Kim Dahyun likes Son Chaeyoung (and it’s a high probability that Son Chaeyoung likes Kim Dahyun too).</p><p>Two, Son Chaeyoung is not as smart as people imagined.</p><p>Three, Kim Dahyun isn’t too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb and Dumber

Kim Dahyun guesses that Son Chaeyoung is a dumb. Because even when Dahyun invited her to go out in Valentine Day and they spent an evening happily together, the next day Chaeyoung would still tell the world that Dahyun is just a friend.

People who were born in 1999 all must be that dumb?

...

Dahyun’s sitting in class and looking at the world around her where everyone’s playing their own love games. At the corner of the room there’s a Im Nayeon who’s sitting on Jungyeon’s lap, they are playing with a same iPad. Yeah of course, everyone all know that naughty Yoo Jungyeon is not that naive but almost everyone in the class is talking loudly at the same time so no one accidentally heard some groans from our baby Nabongs. And right in front of her is a Kim Sejeong who is copying the lesson they studied in their previous class from her notebook for her beautiful Canadian baby Jeon Somi who will kittenishly complain about the small-like-the-head-of-a-needle wound in her finger once in 5 minutes to be appeased by her super gentle and sweet lover.

Dahyun rolls her eyes.

Even how stupidly cheesy they are, of course they’re all smarter than Son Chaeyoung right?

...

The first time Kim Dahyun met Son Chaeyoung is when she was dragged to the school stadium by the cheerleader captain Myoui Mina to recruit new members for the team. The pretty white short but flexible Son Chaeyoung caught Dahyun’s eyes but she didn’t give this girl much more hopes than to be watched for fun, to dance in the beat, and to be the small pretty top part of the human tower.

But it turns out to be so wrong of her. Son Chaeyoung was her cheerleader team’s captain when she was in middle school just like Myoui Mina now and even they’d just met but the two cheerleaders quickly formed a great partnership and definitely left Dahyun behind because the uneasy expression on her face that day made the little girl think that it would be better to avoid this unapproachable senior without knowing that it’s just an expression of someone who was violently waken by her captain from her beautiful sleep. Not anyone knew that our Kim Dahyun had a strange habit, even when she really liked someone she had to act cool and pretend like she didn’t. Being one of the goddesses in this school, how could she make the first move just because of a little girl who is just a little too pretty and a little too good like that? So apart from secretly sending looks at Son Chaeyoung like a CCTV everytime her eyesight caught the little girl, Kim Dahyun totally did nothing.

Isn’t that enough for Son Chaeyoung to understand? Is she an idiot???

...

People around Chaeyoung’ve never had a peaceful day since the first day Dahyun and Chaeyoung officially met. The leader of volleyball team Song Qian always felt like being spitted fire right into the face by the glances of the girls around everytime she coincidentally met Chaeyoung, while the leader of the music club Son Seungwan who had just invited the close younger friend Chaeyoung to a party to celebrate the winning of the Team Singing Contest then immediately received a message from her kind girlfriend Bae Juhyun “Never talk to Son Chaeyoung again or I will break up with you!”. Many terrible disasters would fall down their heads but that idiot Son Chaeyoung still be covered by a lot of people. So, to make everything easier Dahyun had decided to reluctantly flirt with and make all that crowd fell for her.

There was really a tsunami in Hanlim Multi School that day. Hanlim top 10 Goddess Kim Dahyun was holding package full of sweets, wearing 10cm high heels, walking to the building of the junior classes and stopped in front of Son Chaeyoung’s class, softly calling “Jisoo yah”, “Momoring yah”, “Shyshy Sana yah”, “Maknae Natty yah”,... etc... out to have a friendly talk. The kids certainly felt something not right, but being enchanted by the famous beautiful milk-white senior's appearance and talking with her and even hearing her angelic voice, all the kids could know is nothing but their own loud heartbeats were getting faster. As the result, everyone happily came back their home with a bunch of candy and an image of a new goddess in their hearts

No wonder why all the fans of Son Chaeyoung changed their target to Kim Dahyun just in one single note.

...

After several months and things hadn’t gotten better, Kim Dahyun pitifully accepted. She decided to ask for Chaeyoung’s number. But instead of asking people around Chaeyoung (or simply asked Mina, but asking crush’s phone number from an unofficially rival considered to be a slap from herself), she chose to write a long letter about 16 benefits when Kim Dahyun saved your phone numbers. If Son Chaeyoung had her pride, of course Dahyun had her value to keep too.

Chaeyoung stared unsurely at the red envelope seemed to be so expensive in Dahyun’s hand. After a minute of thinking, Chaeyoung finally took the envelope but before putting it in her bag she turned to face her senior and innocently asked.

\- This wedding card is sent to my parents, right?

Kim Dahyun smirked and turned her heel back to her classroom. Forgot to say, their families were friends for ages but the problem was Son Chaeyoung had known fucking nothing about Dahyun’s existence until their first met.

Give it up Dahyun, you can not fall in love with such an idiot like this.

...

Things became worse when Dahyun saw the status Chaeyoung aimlessly posted on Facebook a week before 14/2 about her would have to be alone in Valentine Day. Before her sober brain could keep her from doing stupid things, she has commented on the post "Kid I’m available :3"

And Chaeyoung replied "I'm going with Tzuyu :v"

“Tzuyu? Who the hell is Tzuyu?”. Dahyun angrily hit the table, she has just been refused! Not a normal refusion but a Valentine refusion!

What’s this, an Wednesday night makjang drama? Son Chaeyoung was just complaining that she would be alone in Valentine Day and right 1s after she had a date with someone else??? "Hello, I'm Goddess Kim Dahyun ain't I?". How could that dwarf dare to refuse her online publicly like that? And how dare the girl to also reply her with that stupid “:v” icon???

Well then.

Fuck Son Chaeyoung.

Fuck Chaeyoung’s friendlist with thousands people.

Fuck Chaeyoung’s followers.

Fuck!

...

Despite that dramatic story on social networks before, magic happened and they’re still going out together in Valentine Day. (actually not really magic, it’s just that Chaeyoung suddenly sent Dahyun a message "unnie, go out with me, Tzuyu had a stomachache” and that's how the problem solved.)

Despite Chaeyoung’s overgirly appearance (floral miniskirt, cherrish red lipstick, high heels), Dahyun still strangely thought that their outfits fitted. Despite the fact that Dahyun wanted French food and Chaeyoung wanted Japanese food, both of them ended up eating together at a small noodles store at the corner of a night market. Despite the stupid face Chaeyoung has always shown, her face still reddened when their hands intertwinned. Despite all the mess Dahyun had because of Chaeyoung before, she’s still now feeling oddly satisfied as she was having the whole world in her hand. And despite all the denial that Dahyun has only had a small crush on Chaeyoung and she would stop it when she got the girl’s heart, Kim Dahyun knew she had fallen too deeply into Son Chaeyoung deep brown eyes.

...

Chaeyoung walked Dahyun home and waited for Dahyun to close the door before leaving. For the first time in her life Dahyun shouted happily while jumping up and down in her bed and felt the joy running this intensely in her vein like this.

Urgggg Kim Dahyun, you're so whipped.

She picked up the phone and was about to send Chaeyoung a cheesy message before seeing a Facebook notification of Chaeyoung. "Son Chaeng" has just post a picture of two simple bowls of noodles with the caption: "Eating alone."

Son (damn) Chae (stupid) Young wouldn’t let Dahyun be happy too long.

WHAT A SCALY PERSON!!!

They were obviously eating together but Son Chaeyoung dared to say that she ate alone??? Look at her friends comments, “poor Chaengie”, “hey we are the same”, “let’s go somewhere together next Valentine Day”,... etc...

Son Chaeyoung, you don’t want me to be gentle with you right? You want to play with me till the end right?

Good! Kim Dahyun will show you who is the master in this game!

(That night Dahyun posted a similar picture with the caption "I LIKE YOU, IDIOT!!!", tagged Son Chaeyoung, publiced it and sticked it at the top of her Facebook wall.

Anyway, the PS line is the important part.

“Son Chaeyoung, 0423xxxx99, 5/28 Cheondamdong, Seoul.”

If Chaeyoung’s phone breaks down, Dahyun will be willing to give her another.)

...

Later that night the whole Hanlim school learned something.

One, Kim Dahyun likes Son Chaeyoung (and it’s a high probability that Son Chaeyoung likes Kim Dahyun too).

Two, Son Chaeyoung is not as smart as people imagined.

Three, Kim Dahyun isn’t too.

End.


End file.
